The truth never lies in the eyes of madness
by Eyes of Madness
Summary: Truth be Told i am what i am because you made me be the man my destiny sought out to be. through you i live, breath and love but through them we dare, dream and defy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Never Lies in the eyes of Madness**

Thanks for reading my fan fiction it's the first one I have written and trust me it gets juicy in the chapters to come I don't want to give it all away in the first chapter. If any on e can think of a name please post me and give your suggestions.

Love Rinny

P.S please read Harry Potter a means to an end! It is a really good fanfic I am following.

**Malfoy Manor 17th of August 2 weeks prior of return to Hogwarts. **

BAM! A 17 year old Draco Malfoy lazily rolled out of bed exposing his golden torso, rolling his stunning grey eyes as a he witnessed a grey barn owl crash into his bedroom window holding his Hogwarts supply list. Outstretching his hand after opening the window he grabbed an unusually dense envelope as the bird flew back out the window. Draco clasped the window shut not wanting to let to much cold air in. He walked over to his desk and emptied his envelope with a loud thump as a shiny silver and green badge with the letters HB in scripted. Apparently Draco Malfoy was 'Head Boy'...

**The Burrow…**

The Weasley family plus Hermione and Harry were darting up and down and throughout the hallways of the Burrow searching for Hermione's Gold and red badge with the letters HG inscribed apparently Hermione Granger had "Misplaced" her newly appointed 'Head Girl' badge.

**1st of September-**

Platform 9 3/4 was occupied by the strangest of the sought, Black billowing wizarding robes in every direction, hundreds of owls over head searching for their owners and many young witches and wizards biding farewell to their parents as they departed to Hogwarts to study the practice of magic.

As the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione bounded through the barrier of platform 9 3/4 they all sighed with relief as they saw the crimson red Hogwarts express awaiting for departure. For Harry and Hermione they where going home.

"Hermione, Hermione! Don't forget your lunch dear." Chastised Mrs Weasley as she turned to lecture the rest of the Weasleys and Harry.

"Thankyou Mrs Weasley" sighed Hermione. As much as she loved Mrs Weasley and her family she couldn't wait to be free of the Burrow and all its perks after the incident of "misplacing" her Head Girl badge and recovering it from Kreachers den. (The Weasleys newly appointed house elf.)

His steel grey eyes seemed to be searching for something.

"What is it Drakie?" Pansy questioned in a falsely seductive voice resting her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing that would concern the likes of you Pansy" he replied with his all so famous smirk playing its way across his face.

As Pansy stood pouting over Draco's remarks he still continued his search for the Head Girl. Over the summer Draco had come to the agreement that whoever was head girl he was going to make and effort to be civilised seeing as they had to share a common room and a bathroom together.

Then something or more someone caught his eye. She had sleek brown hair with a slightly blonde tinge. Draco had always agreed that real woman have curves and this girl had curves in all the right places. Unlike the Sytherine whores who's bodies may as well have been synthetic with the amount of plastic pumped into them. He had to know the name of this divine beauty… he had only witnessed her from behind. Would he be able to recognise her again?

'_Of course I will' _Draco thought to himself_ 'how could I forget an ass like that?' _Snickering at the crude conversation taking place in his head, he made his way to the Heads cabin leaving Pansy in his wake.

"Come on guys" said Harry to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, after saying good bye to Mrs Weasley" lets go find a carriage before they are all taken."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh about that Harry" said Hermione "I have to go to the head birth birth and get briefed on my duties and Gin here has to go to the prefect's birth and do the same."

"Oh! All right then" said Harry slightly crestfallen. "Well you don't want to be late for the first day on the job then" he replied shuffling them off.

'_He really has changed over the summer' _she said to herself as she retreated with Ginny to their new carriages.

'_His green eyes seem more determined and sturdy and quiditch has done wonders for his body standing 6.4 with a well muscle toned chest and broad shoulders.' _After pondering on this for a while her thoughts came upon Ginny as she thought of how lucky she was to have his love. Genuinely Hermione felt nothing of lust towards Harry but pondered on how blessed she was to have him and Ron as brothers.

"See you later" said Hermione to Ginny after she was pulled in to the prefects carriage.

"Bye" said Ginny breathlessly as she stumbled into the door on her left.

"Oh no!" groaned Malfoy. "Red and Gold. Gryffindor!"

"_Put it behind you Draco you've changed remember you don't put up with your father anymore your mother has to stay strong, Volomorts stronger as ever, and you are falling apart at the mere sight of the Gryffindor colours. NO! Its not he colours he retaliated back in his head it means I will have to share a bathroom with a Gryffindor." _

Then once again her saw her well the behind of her walk past his cabin he slid open the doors and pulled her into the carriage. He needed to know her name.

"Granger?" he whispered under his breathe. He looked into her Mahogany brown eyes but saw nothing but utter confusion.

"Malfoy why are we whispering?" Hermione said trying to suppress a giggle. Apparently Hermione came to the agreement with her self that Malfoy had finally cracked and that is why he was looking at her as if he was trying to decode her pupils, with a hint of lust in his eyes.

Malfoy snapped back to reality and realised he had been gawking at Hermione for sometime now. "Your Head Girl are you not?" he stated as if he was accusing her of something.

"Yes and I think it is safe to say that you are Head Boy and that this is the Heads compartment."

"You're a quick one of the block aren't you Hermione" Draco drooled with a hint of sarcasm.

"You just called me Hermione not Granger, Mudblood or any other crude names, why?"

"Ummm, well I figured that seeing as we will be living together this year I thought maybe we could put the past behind us an be civilised to each other." And at that moment Draco vowed never to call her Mudblood intentionally again.

"Does that mean you will not call me Mudblood than?" she questioned.

"Yes, Gra-Hermione I will not call you Mudblood."

Hermione had no idea if Malfoy was playing a joke on her or had he really changed over the summer. Hopping it was the second one she grabbed his outstretched hand and wearily shook it.

After that they sat down in their seats and only then did Hermione start to notice Draco to his full extent Body wise. His steel grey eyes seemed to be debating on whether they should betray him and become sky blue. And Just like Harry from what she could see he had filled out with muscles and brood shoulders. His platinum blond hair was no longer gelled back but hung loosely over his eyes and slightly ruffled at the back. Hermione could not help think it made him look sexy. Just as her eyes started to trace the light bruise under his left eye running down his jaw line the heads compartment door flew open revealing….

Love RinnyluvsNeville

Lavender and Parvati where standing in the door way with huge smiles plastered across their faces.

"hermionehermioneohmygodhaveyouseendracoheissosexyandyougettoshareabathroomwithhimyouluckybitch" Parvati finished in one breathe. Then looking across the room she noticed Draco siting comfortably in his chair with a smug expression across his face looking across at Hermione waiting for her reply.

When Lavender took in the scene unfolding in front of her she pulled Parvati into the Hallway and they burst into a fit of giggles all the way back to their compartments.

There did you like that I wanted to put it in the first chapter but I like cliff hangers thanks for posting

Love rinny

When they both heard the door shut Hermione looked up from her lap to see an also familiar smirk make its way upon Draco's face.

"What?" she snapped slightly annoyed at his arrogance.

"You're not like other girls are you Hermione?"

Hermione looked questionably up at him.

'What do you mean?'

"You just saw the way those girls were gushing over the thought of sharing a bathroom with me. Did you not?

'Yeah but those girls are tarts and if being normal is being a tart I would much rather be different.'

'Don't think I haven't noticed you looking at me, just now. No girl has ever looked at me the way you do. Taking in every detail and perk as if you were reading a book. But I guess it all comes with the trait of being a'- Hermione held her breathe waiting for him to call her a Mudblood. 'Book worm and all.'- she exhaled slightly at the word bookworm, turning slightly pink.

Hermione became unbearably uncomfortable with the subject at hand so she decided to steer it towards him.

"Where did you get that bruise from Draco?"

She said running her hand down the side of his face tracing his bruise- but not touching him.

Draco seemed to be in a state of Limbo. Hermione Granger was actually going to tough him without hesitation, he held his breathe. But when she only seemed to motion towards him he drifted further away. She smells like frangipanis and her hands are so placid and welcoming.

"Draco! I asked you a question. Are you going to answer it or are you going to sit there and hold your breathe until you turn blue?"

At this moment Draco exhaled slightly and looked into her coco brown eyes showing annoyance and slight amusement.

'Quick Draco, think what did she just ask you? Something about a bruise. Draco instantly lifted his hand and traced the bruise on his cheek. He knew perfectly well where he acquired it. His father had tried beating his mother again last night. He had stepped in

_Flashback _

_You will pay for this boy! you and your mother. You are going back to school tomorrow and there will be no one to save her when she gets on my nerves. _

_End of flashback. _

That night Draco had received the worst bashing he had ever gotten.

But he wasn't about to tell Hermione this he would just have to make something up.

"Ummm. I got hit by a bludger whilst practising quiditch." He replied hastily.

Hermione not entirely believing what he had just told her nodded her head. And started focusing her attention on the green paddocks or more green blurs out side her window.

About five minuets of silence went by when for the second time Lavender and Parvati burst in.

"Headmaster McGonagall wishes to see you with the prefect in their carriage." They stated together falling into a fit of giggles.

"thanks" said Hermione as she and Draco stood up to go to the prefect's carriage. But Parvati and Lavender where blocking the door.

"If that was the entire message I think you can leave now."

"Oh! But we haven't finished our messages yet." Lavender replied with a fiery mischievous look in her eyes.

"Well hurry up" said Draco quite eager to get out of the awkward situation.

'Hermione' said Parvati turning towards her and Lavender did to Draco.

"Harry said to say he heard that Malfoy was Head Boy and if he lays a hand one hand on you our takes to much room with his cosmetics in the bathroom or any thing to hurt you or disrupt your learning. He will snap him! Snap him in two that is." said Parvati motioning with her hands like a wood cutter.

"Draco" said Lavender

"Pansy and Blaise said to say-"

She put a scrunched up look on her face and started battering her eyelashes.

"- tell Drakie that he shouldn't have to sit with that filthy Mudblood any longer than he has to. He should come sit with us purebloods in our carriage.

"And then Blaise said. Ahhhh! Don't be like that Pans. Hey ask Drake if he has seen Granger yet? She is Fing hot this year. And that was it said Lavender as she and Parvati together winking at Hermione.

Draco and Hermione stood staring at them walking down the isles.

'So why haven't you gone to sit with your "Pureblood" friends yet'? She asked.

"Pansy's a Slytherine whore who likes to think she is my girlfriend when we broke up in 5th year and besides sitting in her is way more interesting with those two popping in every 5 mins. And you herd Blaise he doesn't care where I sit and if he did he would probably say sit with you because you're hot!"

Hermione's mind was buzzing. Blaise Zambini thinks I'm hot! Wow a pureblood Slytherine thinks a Mudblood Gryffindor is hot. But wait does that me Draco thinks I am hot. "_Oh dear!" _She muttered slightly going red at the thought. As they made there way to the prefects cabin.

"Oh man!" why did Blaise have to say that? He knows I've had a crush on her since 5th year. And now she is gonna think. Well I don't know exactly what she is gonna think but whatever it is it can't be good.

"_Draco?" does Blaise really think I'm hot don't get me wrong. I don't know him that well but that's kinda creepy." Listen to yourself Hermione you can't ask Draco that just because Blaise thinks your hot doesn't mean he likes me because you sure as hell don't. _

Draco and Hermione entered the prefect's cabin side by side. All eyes where on them.

Getting slightly annoyed at them all staring at them Draco snapped. "What do we have some sought of grotesque body parts growing out of our heads or something?

"No. not that I can see," they all replied.

"Then why are you staring at us?"

"Well to be honest" said Ginny. "its not everyday you see sworn enemies for 6 years in the same room next to each other not trying to bit each others heads off. And you have been alone for quite some time and yet you have nothing growing out of your heads."

At these words they slowly drifted apart and took their seats on opposite sides of the room.

"Just because we don't like each other it doesn't mean we can't be civilised after all we have to live together for a whole year."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement with their statement and muttered "about time too!"

"Well were is the Headmaster she called this meeting and she isn't even here!" said a Hufflepuff prefect.

'All in good time Mr Adams, patience is the key to any succersorie." Chanted Headmaster McGonagall as she whisked through the open door.

"Hello professor" many chanted.

Welcome to all this year. I rust your journey has been eventful for most. The prefects eyed each other with smirks. Whilst Hermione and Draco where snug in their private cabin the prefects kept themselves entertained by giving their own theories of what the two supposed enemies where up to.

"Fine, pleasant, splendid.' They all replied

"Well today I am not only here to hand out your duties for this year. I am afraid I have to place a heavy burden on your shoulders. With the unfortunate death of Dumbledore could not have come a worse off time. To put it simply the school is in havoc. We have no choose but to upgrade your duties. Meaning you will be able to give detentions, dock points, add points and patrol corridors at any hours that last one only occurs to the head boy and girl."

Hermione sat stunned at what she was hearing.

"The Head Boy and Girl will act as relief teachers for the younger grades in transfiguration and the Prefects will be also sharing a common room. Now if that is all, yes I think it is. I will leave you to ponder on your own thoughts and a roster of patrols will be placed in your common room board." And with that she left.

Draco and Hermione where back in their Heads compartment discussing what they would have to teach in their relief transfiguration classes. When a familiar voice rang through the train. 'We will arrive at Hogwarts in one hour."

"I guess we better get changed then" said Hermione

Draco held his breathe (they often do that around each other.)

"Be back in a minuet" she said leaving the cabin with her robes in her arms.

"Draco. Draco, Draco did you actually think she was going to get changed in front of you, I mean Jeez she is not a Slytherine"

Said a familiar sneer from the doorway.

"Watcha doing here Blaise" Draco spat.

" Just come to see how my favourite head boy is going and besides I needed to get changed somewhere, Pansy wanted me to change in her compartment but I was afraid if I did she would think something of it." He replied dryly.

"Anyway as I was saying. How fucking hot is Granger this year?"

"She is Gorgeous" he replied under his breathe

"Sorry Drake I didn't here that I was dreaming of her shouting out my name in my four-poster if you get what I mean.'

"I said she is Hot and I get what you mean. Now can we get changed?

"Yeah all right man!"

As they started to pull on their school robes the door slid open Hermione standing there.

Draco with only his bottom half of his uniform on and his torso exposed with all its glory.

After an awkward moment Hermione started to back out of the cabin to wait in the hallway.

"Sorry about that Draco" she replied sheepishly.

"Don't I get an apology too or is it okay to see me naked but not Drake?" Blaise shouted angrily.

"oh! Sorry Zambini I didn't even see you there." That's when she noticed he was only wearing a pair of silk bowers.

"That's ok I guess I will be leaving then if you don't appreciate my body you can just have my buddy Drake here he is more man than I will ever be." He joked/shouted and left with a wink and a smirk at Draco.

"Well that was-eventful said Draco

No I was going to say unexpected but yours works too.

"Now please Draco put some clothes on before you start shouting at me too." she said with her eyes tightly shut.

Draco smirked at the idea and pulled the rest of his robes on.

"Thankyou!" she said opening her eyes ever so slowly

"Come on lets go check the ickle little first years and make sure they have all changed." Said Draco

"Well I must say that was very unexpected, I mean you taking charge and all." Said Hermione slightly a taken back at his initiative.

"Well however was to say Malfoys don't take matters into their own hands was clearly mistaken." He replied with a cheeky smile on his face.

At these words they left the carriage to check on the first years.

**The Giant Squid… **

"First years this way. First years this way please."

Hermione and Draco looked over the heads of the first years to see Hagrid and Fang standing near a fleet of little wooden boats floating in the lake.

Hermione's heart was elated "Hagrid" she rasped and started sprinting towards him closely followed by Ron and Harry who were also excited to see him. The Golden trio embraced Hagrid in a hug as Fang slobbered all over them.

Draco watched by afar as the Golden trio embraced their life long friend. He could no help but feel a hint of jealousy when he saw the love they shared. As the trio broke apart and bid farewell than and only then did Draco approach Hermione.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To get a carriage, are you coming?" she replied

"No thanks why would I want to get a carriage when I could sail over the lake in a rickety old boat that would probably sink under my weight let alone the both of us?"

"Oh and about the part we have to help Hagrid with the first years over the lake. We are the lookouts for the giant squid."

"You can't be serious Malfoy; there is no way I am getting in one of those things with you of all people."

"So their backs to last names now are we Granger?"

"It's not like that its just-oh my god what is that?"

Draco spun around to see a ripple in the water. "You're paranoid Hermione it's probably a tide change or something, now come on and get in the boat."

"No you can't make me!" She huffed.

"I can try though" he said as he grabbed her by the arms and pinned them to her body lifting her into the boat."

"You're staying Hermione and that's finale. Now sit back down and keep an eye out for the squid."

Every minute of so Hermione would make a squealing noise and point to another ripple in the water, but something was out of place when Draco heard a shriek of hysteria replacing Hermione's usual squeal. He looked over to were Hermione was sitting or more kneeling she had a pointed finger shaking wearily towards a large ripple in the water, with faint swirls of colour beneath the waters surface.

"Good you found it" he replied casually pulling to her feat which caused the rather small boat to rock dangerously under their weight.

"GOOD! GOOD! NOTHING GOOD CAN COME OF THIS!" she shouted shrieked.

"Well if you haven't noticed we have left Hagrid and the first year's miles behind us."

'Its true' Hermione thought to herself looking around 'they are no were in sight.'

"What are we doing here Malfoy?" Hermione whined "And what's it got to do with it?" her voice taking on a more anxious tone pointing towards the squid again.

"First of all 'its' name is Eupendi and second of all, don't you read Granger? You are the smartest witch of your age and you don't know the schools longest running tradition."

"Well I don't know what your talking about, if it's the schools longest (well I don't know exactly what it is yet) than I would have read it in Hogwarts A History and I haven't read it so that makes this whole idea absurd."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione haven't you ever herd of the word sequel? He asked

"Hogwarts A History 2" he snapped getting annoyed at her arrogance.

"well that's absurd, the school library does not have the sequel, and in fact there was never I sequel that I know of."

"Are you dearly mistaken Hermione? Three word 'Malfoy Manor Library'"

Hermione gaped at him

"Well we better get started then before the first years show up."

"You still haven't stated what exactly it is we are doing."

"I think its best to keep it that way"

'I demand-' Draco cast a nonverbal bubble head spell on her and then himself before he jumped into the lake pulling Hermione with him towards the haze of assorted colours.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco swam deeper and deeper to the bottom of the lake dragging Hermione down with him. He motioned towards a mass of colours.

Hermione had long since given up fighting of Draco and come to the conclusion she would be safer with him than by herself.

"Draco?" she shouted the sound only reverberated off the shell echoing in her head

"Draco, draco, draco" giving her a splitting headache but somewhat made her relax at the sound of his name.

As they neared the bottom if the black lake Hermione began to feel heavily waterlogged she tried taking a break but Draco was persistent. That's when she heard it, the most beautiful sound 'simply divine' she thought to herself.

Draco was shocked! Not once in 'Hogwarts a History 2' did it mention anything about merpeople included in the ceremony. All it had said was the giant squid would lead them to an underwater cavern and there he would share the greatest secret that would ruin or revive the school, from darkness or into darkness. He would then lead them through the rip and into the dock safely.

Hermione of course knew what they were singing. After the second task in the Triwizard tournament she had taken into great interest into the merpeople and had decided to study their language. What come most of a surprise was even their though their voices where only those of elegance they where singing a tribal hunting hyme.

'Aburn blothr wiol one

knurlien

marku graath

ike yawe

wyrda zarroc

se morrnanr

so helgrind

vrron otho

ganga aptr

rov kodthr

urd farthen

ike Eupendi'

English version –

'water stop for you

hart of stone

it is done

squid bond of trust

fate of misery

may you find peace

at the gates of death

enough faith

to go forward

and catch

our father

Eupendi'

"what is she doing doesn't she realise that this is part of the plan? Draco muttered to himself.

"she doesn't know the plan remember you didn't tell her."

"great now I have her voice in my head too."

"wow Draco I didn't realise you were that blonde.'

"stop it Draco stop talking to yourself."

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hermione giggling.

"What? Impossible without her bubble head charm. How is she breathing?"

then he heard the voice again.

"Draco its all right you aren't talking to yourself. I removed the bubble head charm and I found a pile of Gillywead over there." She pointed to a pile of what looked like seaweed.

"Here try it, that way we can talk!" She handed him a handful of Gillywead as he quickly removed his bubble head charm and shoved the plant in his mouth a second later.

As soon as the plant took its effect on Draco he rasped.

"Hermione they aren't meant to be here they are not part of the plan." He spat out quickly.

"what plan exactly?'"

Draco grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her behind a nearby rock making sure not to be seen by the merpeople.

"We have to get to the squid he is to tell us a verse that holds to school secret."

"Well I don't think that is going to happen any time soon. The merpeople are planning to hunt him and roast him for dinner."

"How do you know what they are going to do they don't speak our language?"

"they may not speak out language but I have a firm grasp of theirs and I can tell you now, that song they are sing (she repeated the verse in English) is a tribal hunting hyme, they plan to catching Eupendi and kill him."

"No that can't be possible. If they kill him the school secret will die with him and we will never know what it is. We have to save him."

"We? You're the one who dragged me down here in the first place you could at least have the decency to Ummm let me see Ummm-BEG!" she replied sharply.

"Granger don't be stupid we have to save the squid before the barbarians kill him." He replied hotly.

When he saw the look on Hermione's face he added "please?" as an after thought.

"That's better! But how do you plan on saving the squid?"

"Oh that part is easy!" he replied.

They spent the next five minuets discussing their plan when Hermione said…

"So are you ready?"

With a nod from Draco and 'good luck's' exchanged they went their separate ways.

Hermione began to swim towards the violent haze of colures just left of the mercity.

She could hear Draco's distraction going on in the background. She turned around to find the entire merpopulation chasing after her.

"Great I told Draco his plan would work, but that's what scares me."

She started to increase her pace but not to fast she would actually get away.

Hermione shouted back at them "Yawe" (bond of trust)

At her words the merpeople abruptly stopped and stared at Hermione.

"Tretha Gracei" (Greetings Friend) the chief replied uncertain at her motive to speak in their tongue.

Hermione turned around slowly to face her pursuers

"Finna hvass" (peace to you) she replied, her voice slightly shaken. _it is working _she thought as she saw Draco silently swimming around the outskirts of the city unnoticed.

Hermione quickly averted her attention back to the merpeople waiting for their traditional reply. But it never came…

Hermione started to panic. "They don't trust me they should have replied by now." Hermione swore silently under her breathe the merpeople where beginning to advance on her and fast.

Thinking of the only logical thing to do she pulled out her wand and screamed loudly hoping nay wishing Draco would come back for her.

Draco was still no where in sight but on the plus side the merpeople had stopped advancing at the sight of her wand.

"oh my God what is that?"

Finiarel

Fram wiol ono

Trull vanyali

Floth more trill

Bare em fler tut

Emfler malter

Finiarel fram wiol ono

Trull vanyali telf malret

Agaln first wandra em

Fler framel Finiarel

Other lavish fater glola

Metra riches below you!

English version-

Honour

Is more precious

Than gold

True to your word

I am what I am

Because honour Is

more precious than gold

bare me again in your arms

true to your word I am

a man who values

his riches below you!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The merpeople had heard it to they where screeching in agony.

What are they screaming about surely the singing wasn't hurting – she broke off mid thought. Hang on that voice, its familiar.

This voice was not coming from the merpeople but a human…

She looked to her left to see Draco simply wading with his eyes closed- singing…

His voice she thought was somewhat comforting. Suddenly his eyes shot open like piercing daggers glaring straight ahead but soften at the sight of Hermione.

"Draco?" she sighed breathlessly.

The merpeople were howling in pain as Draco began to sing again more softly this time.

He turned, still singing and gave Hermione a look as if to say. 'what are you still doing here? Cant you see I have them distracted?'

She nodded her head slightly and began once again to swim towards the giant squid. Constantly scanning over her shoulder to see if Draco was alright. Many of the merpeople had now retreated as far away as possible to get rid of the sound.

Hermione was now so close to the squid she could start to make out an outline and not just a violent haze of colour.

Draco pointed his wand at his throat- ceased singing for a moment and muttered a few words- he began to sing again as his throat shone bright blue.

Finiarel fram wiol ono trull vanyal

Yall si helt mal pel fuci si helt loul

Telf malret agaln first wandra

Em fler kiss mi grik flek malret

Floth more trill bare em fler tat em fler

Finiarel fram wiol ono trull vanyali

Lemel malret si lla fler wick eternal ebany.

Honour is more precious than gold.

Grey is the sky as red is the sea.

Bair me again in your arms

I am sick of being just me

True to your word I am what I am

Just me is all I will ever be

Honour is more precious than gold.

As he finished this verse he stopped singing and with a flick of his wand the exact same verse replayed in the merpeoples ears. He made a replica of his voice.

Draco began to swim as fast as he could to find Hermione and the squid before the verse was over and the merpeople snapped out of their trance.

"Draco! Over here" Hermione shouted

swimming over to her. "we have to find Eupendi before they realise your gone."

"That's the problem Malfoy as I was swimming towards him he kind of just disappeared right in front of me. I have no idea where he is Malfoy. I am sorry." She said the last part rather softly.

Draco glared at her until he realised the look of hurt and desperation as she said this. Softening his expression he breathed deeply racking his brain for any information he may have over looked.

But whan Draco saw Hermione's expression run from desperation to realization he figured ' she always has to beat me too it.'

Hermione gasped

"Draco I know where he is."

"well hurray up woman we haven't got all day."

"follow me" she ordered swimming rather fast to the surface of the water.

They broke through the surface of the water as the piercing cold air whippen their faces.

Still under the Gillyweed affect Hermione pulled Draco back under the surface so they could breathe.

"Hermione where are we going?" Draco asked questioningly.

" I remember reading a book wayback in 3rd year about giant squids and how come muggles could never get proof 0f there existence. And it's because they just kept disappearing why a muggle would reach for a camera. I figured it's the same thing."

"where did it go Granger?" he inquired with more harshness and accusation in his tone.

"hold on Draco, I don't know where he went but I can find him if you just wait a sec." Hermione rolled her eyes and surfaced the water again, Draco coming up behind her.

"vrlise eros fo crolou

duige em ot mih

( I will name a character after who ever can guess what this means)

She chanted in her head using her wand above the water to do a pin point of where the squid was.

Her wand swivelled to the left than right a bit then straight ahead, sending a metallic burst of silver light through the night sky skimming the waters edge. Diving about 120 feet away under the surface of the water emitting violent waves of colour to erupt. Hermione pulled Draco back under the water.

"I told you I knew where he was." Hermione said gleefully.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on before those barbaric creatures wake up and come after us."

"Hey Malfoy?" Hermione said

"Yes Hermione he replied in a tiresome tone.

Well I was just wondering, what happened back there? I mean you singing and all. At first I thought it was the merpeople but then I realised that you weren't behind me and it was the sound of your voice that made them scream."

Draco inwardly flinched at her words.

"Not that it was bad, because it wasn't. I thought it was actually rather..." Hermione swallowed her words blushing at the thought she was about to say 'alluring' to Draco Malfoy. "-Good. And were did you learn that song it was in merlanguage yet you said you do not speak their tongue.

Draco though now was the time to but in.

"Look Granger, now Is not the time for such talk we are in the middle of the black lake for Merlins sake. We need to reach the squid so we can get out of here. Okay? Now let's swim faster."

Hermione and Draco swam further away from the mercity until they started to notice a drastic change in water temperature along with a more violent burst of colour seeming to come from a cluster of water lilies.

"I think we found the squid Granger." Draco said after taking a closer look at the water lilies.

The lilies where being thrashed around violently until they where utterly destroyed revealing the squid. Extending one of its tentacles and swiftly wrapping it around Hermione's waist pushing her into Draco's flailing arms. Then wrapping the tentacle around Draco as well so they where pressed against each other.

The squid began to swim towards the castle. After about a minuet of swimming the squid reached what looked like to Draco and Hermione as an underwater cavern. Placing them down on a nearby rock the squid began to treed water waiting for the two leg walkers to gain their composure.

"Malfoy what is he going to do to us?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Relax Granger we are meant to be here and 'he' is not going to hurt us."

Hermione took a deep gulp and sighed. Looking around they appeared to be in an underwater cave with carvings and ancient ruins on the walls.

The squid glided over a tentacle and tapped both of them on the shoulder to get their attention.

"_What does he want?"_ Hermione asked herself.

"_Calm down dear child I am not going to hurt you." Said an unfamiliar voice in her head. _

She looked up to see Draco with a confused expression on his face.

"Hermione you aren't speaking then why can I hear you? And who does that voice belong to?"

(Note no one is speaking it is all telepathic!)

H- Honestly Malfoy. Who else? It's Eupendi Dah! And they say you are smart. He used a telepathic wave link on us so we can communicate.

E- Very good. I can see why you where chosen as head girl. Mr Malfoy I suggest you listen to this young lady you can learn a lot.

Hermione smiled sweetly at Draco and he glared mock daggers at her.

E- We can only have about half an hour before we meet the first years so let's get straight in to it. My name is Eupendi and I am well aware of both of your names. I am going to reveal the biggest secret and Oh! It's a doozy I might add. Are there any questions before we start?

H- Yes I have a question

Draco rolled his eyes.

H- Ummm why were the merpeople trying to eat you?

E- Good question. Well first off. Merpeople are known for their aggressiveness and their beautiful harmonic voices but they are also very good actors.

D- What do you mean by actors?

E- Well you see they weren't really going to eat me they where just acting.

H- Why?

E- I can't just blab this doozy of a secret to just anyone, now can I? Even if they are the heads of the school. They have to prove they are worthy and gain my trust. They where acting you see to kill me and you saved my life and helped me escape therefore you gained my trust.

D- Sorry to cut in but now that we have your trust and all you might one to tell us this doozy of a secret before dawn.

E- yes, yes you are quite right. Okay ground rules; first you must never tell anyone besides the current headmaster and particular portraits what you hear. I can not just take your word for this you will make the unbreakable vow.

Hermione gasped and Draco looked shaken but kept his composure all the same.

E- Second you will meet here once a month on the full moon.

Third- you will both need to make sacrifices of your own.

Draco and Hermione nodded hesitantly before making their way to the squid so he could perform the vow ritual.

E- Hold out you left arm Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy grab hold of it with your right hand.

Draco did as he was told whilst looking into Hermione's deep brown eyes. She looked shaken and scared. Draco couldn't bare to see her like that grabbed her spare hand with his and gave it a tight comforting squeeze.

Hermione looked up to see Draco giving her a reassuring smile which made her stomach turn.

E- Ready?

DH- yes

E- Okay repeat after me. In the name of the four founders I swear on my life.

DH- In the name of the four founders I swear on my life.

Eupendi wrapped a glowing green tentacle around the latched arms.

E- To seal the fate of the school.

DH- To seal the fate of the school.

He wrapped a glowing crimson tentacle around their arms.

E- With a bond of trust honouring our ancestors.

DH- With a bond of trust honouring our ancestors.

E- We will never tell a living soul other than the chosen ones.

DH- We will never tell a living soul other than the chosen ones.

E- Or the consequences will be fatal.

DH- Or the consequences will be fatal.

The squid released his tentacles leaving an odd silver metallic mark on Draco and Hermione's entwined arms that formed a symbol of a lion with a snake coming out of its mouth.

E- You are bound by your word or it will be the death orf you do you understand?

DH- Yes

E- Now the fun part the actual verse- he sung

They are lovers

We are lovers

Truth be told

Massacres in the hundreds

Blood she in the thousands

Truth be told

She betrayed us for him

You will save us from her

Truth be told

The reason for prejudice

Death and despair

Truth be told

The Foursworn

Will live again

Truth be told

They will be the heirs

Of a new age

Truth be told

Children of

The destined ones

Truth be told

He will die

At the hands of one

Truth be told

Purest of the Purest

He will fall

Truth be told

The result of love

Dreams and life itself

Truth be told

Draco gripped Hermione's had tighter he was in utter shock.

H- Draco?

D- Yeah?

H- You will have to tell me where you learnt that song you sung before.

E- Not right now you have to get the first years safe to Hogwarts.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and began to swim to the surface with Draco to her right and the squid right behind them.

After swimming for about 5 minuets they reached what looked like a current in the water and proved to be just that when it swept them up to the surface where their boat was waiting. Clambering back into it Hermione cast a quick drying spell on her and Draco and waited for the Gillyweed to lose its effect before peering back into the water to thank to squid.

H- Thankyou so much Eupendi

E- That's quite all right Malady.

With a quick flash he was gone in another haze of colour.

"Well come on Malfoy lets get the first years" she motioned towards the upcoming first years about 300 feet away. I am famished.

"So how's the squid been treatin yeah?"

Hermione jumped with fright and turned around to see a beaming Hagrid. Standing in his boat.

"Great Hagrid. How did you know where we were?

"the heads have being going missing every year when I thought they were meant to be help' en me with the first years. Eventually I caught on and assumed they were just using the time for a snogging session until Lilly and James went missen. I figured Lilly wouldn't neglect her duties like that- she is just like you, ya know Hermione. So I figured something was up. One day I went down to visit my friend Eupendi and he told me he was doing head business with you lot but I couldn't ask anymore questions. And that's when I uncovered the longest school tradition." Hagrid finished with a proud glint in his eyes. "Well we best get a move on I bet the rest of the school is waiting."

True to Hagrids word when the castle came into sight, Hermione could notice a tiny periwinkle blue dot against the dark castle. As the dot came clearer Hermione recognized the bug eyed glasses on Trelawney's face.

"No" groaned Hermione


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it?" asked Draco

"Trelawney"

"Oh she must have taken over McGonagall's lob as hat bearer."

"Fun" Hermione smirked sarcastically.

Once they reached the shore of the lake the heads, Hagrid and the trembling first years made their way over to Trelawney.

"welcome first years I am Professor Trelawney" she said with a tone of voice that clearly stated 'get on my nerves and I will predict your early death in the very near future.

Hermione and Draco slipped up the front steps into the hall.

Hermione made her way over to Ginny, Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table. Who all looked up to greet her.

"Hey" they chorused

"Malfoy didn't give you much trouble I hope?" asked Harry

"Nah he was all right Harry, don't worry"

Harry eyed her curiously before sliding over in his seat so Hermione could sit between him and Ron.

"That's good to hear." He replied after he was seated.

Hermione looked up to the ceiling at the enchanted night sky.

"Looks like its going to rain." Ginny said.

"Yeah we could use a bit of rain the Quidditch pitch is looking a little dead." Added Ron

"We haven't even been back at school for five minuets Ron and you already not what condition the Quidditch pitch is in. How is that possible?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Ron could retort angrily the Great hall's doors swung open revealing a bunch of first years that looked even more scared than when Draco and Hermione left them.

Up at the heads table McGonagall was rolling her eyes at the startled first years obviously the work of Trelawney.

"Welcome first years and continuing students to a new year at Hogwarts. It is a great pleasure to see the return of some of our older students.- she eyed Harry, Ginny Ron and Hermione. In light of last years mishap with Voldemort's followers we have upgraded the security wards on the school making it virtually impossible to gain entrance to outsiders. Note that the forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason no student may enter because they will most likely not come back. Without further ado I present the sorting ceremony.

The hall erupted with polite applause as the timid first years lied up in alphabetical order.

A 3 legged stool with what look like a hat that was deemed to be centuries old placed upon it was put at the front of the hall. After several seconds of hushed silence the hat broke in to what was unmistakeably a very Slytherin ish smirk – god knows why because he is Godrics hat but anyway- looking out into the audience the hat changed its smirk to a grim expression.

A taken back at the hats change in expressions the hall broke into silent whispers. But where cut off again as the hat began to sing.

True to your word…

I am what I am…

I sort you in to your houses that where destined…

The Foursworn made me…

You will break me…

Look at one another

You are dying of broken hearts…

Souls…

You keep them apart when they are meant to be…

Salazar and Godric where the best of friends…

Through a twisted prophecy they are enemies…

Through you…

I may be a hat but that's not all I may be.

I see things that aren't meant to be.

True to your word…

Helga and Rowena where the best of friends…

Through the eyes of prejudice they drifted…

Talk of massacres in the hundreds

Bloodshed in the thousands.

Hogwarts may you stay strong

Calling upon the Foursworn I prey…

They will fight for us…

Deliver us from evil…

They will bear the heirs…

Purest of the purest

Love of the heart…

They will fight for us…

So Hogwarts will live on for many years to come…

True to your word…

Let the sorting begin…

The hall sat in silence as the hat finished its traditional song. McGonagall looked about to faint a similar effect taking place on the head students.

There was a solo clap by an extremist named Neville Longbottom, every eye turned on him as he began to clap faster and turning red with embarrassment. Faster and faster he clapped when he was joined by Hagrid at the staff table and Luna at the Ravenclaw table. Before long the entire hall was emersed in nervous clapping.

The clapping died down as the extremely pale McGonagall stood and announced the sorting to begin.

'Abott, Trent'

"Hufflepuff"

'Alexander, Tristan'

"Gryffindor"

'Betll, Kurt'

"Slytherin"

'Cooper, Brooke'

"Hufflepuff

'Davies, Brett'

"Ravenclaw"

'Donovan Cayden'

"Ravenclaw"

'Hando, Jess'

"Gryffindor"

'Jenkins, Nicola'

"Ravenclaw"

'Parkinson, Liam'

"Slytherin"

And so on…

As the first years sat in their new houses McGonagall rose to her feet and proclaimed.

"Let the feast begin!"

To the first years utter amazement the bare wooden tables in front of them materialized into a buffet that would feed Ethiopia for a year.

As if on que "Miogy at ew wo fing da fong waz bout?" Ron asked with a mouth full of chicken.

"Excuse me Ronald I didn't quite catch that?" said Hermione

"He asked what you thought the sorting hats song was about" Harry answered quickly before Ron could open his mouth again.

"Oh! I am not sure Ron. Maybe we just wait and watch things play out during the year and not get involved ourselves we might have a peaceful year and watch it unravel from the sidelines." Hermione answered seriously and half contemplated about what it meant herself. Hypocrite.

"Well that's kind hard don't you think? You are after all friends with 'the boy who couldn't help but save the day every sodding year" are you not?" Said a familiar drool from behind the Golden Trio.

The three friends turned around to see Draco Malfoy and the Headmistress.

"That's enough Mr Malfoy I expect better from the schools head boy?" Scolded McGonagall.

Draco simply rolled his eyes at her scolding and Harry and Ron's death Glares.

"Come on Granger lets get this over with."

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

Once they where clear of the great hall McGonagall turned and looked at the two of them sternly.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, as you are aware I believe you will be sharing a living quarters in the east tower. You will share a bathroom and common room and you will obviously have your own bedrooms. It is strictly forbidden for any other student in the castle to be aloud in your tower. The tapestry on the right hand side of the fire place leads to the kitchens. You have 4 tapestries of the Foursworn in the commons and behind each I a tunnel to their respected houses." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I guess your ceremony with went well with Eupendi." She said pointedly to the silver marks on their arms.

"Don't worry you can only see them if your looking for it."

Hermione eyed Draco as he nodded his understandment. Hermione was just about to open her mouth to say something when McGonagall cut her off.

"Not here Miss Granger tis unwise the portraits talk. I will organize to see into your progress shortly. Now I have to head back to the feast where you may accompany me but I advise you get some rest the black lake can be very daunting. Good Night!" and with that she left leaving Draco and Hermione in an elapsed silence.

"Shall we go find our commons Hermione?"

"Sure Draco! I'm beat" she said stifling a yawn.

They walked on complete silence until the 7th floor when Draco stopped.

Hermione noticed he stopped and back tracked to where he was standing.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked sleepily

Draco looked into her deep chestnut eyes contemplating whether to…

Looking away "Nothing"

They presumed walking until they reached the east tower dwelling in their own thoughts.

"Well here we are our own little shag pad." Draco said.

Hermione slapped Draco upside the head and turned to the portrait. Of- Hermione nearly chocked. "Dumbledore?" she asked incredulously.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy"

Draco looked stunned.

"Hello Professor it's great to see you" Hermione said excitedly forgetting that she was ever tired.

"As you Miss Granger"

Draco still remained silent… and stunned.

"How are you Mr Malfoy?" asked the dead man.

"Fi-ine thankyou sir." Draco managed with a weak attempt at a smile.

"That's good to hear. Well I guess I should let you inside to gets some sleep then."

"Thankyou sir" said Hermione utterly thrilled to see him again.

"But first you have to make a password."

"Argetlam" Draco said immediately before Hermione had any time to think.

"Very fitting"

"You know what it means sir?"

"It is the ancient language is it not?"

"Yes sir"

"Well good night"

Good night sir" they said before entering the common room.

One look and Hermione nearly stopped breathing.

Draco was impressed but of course it was not as nice as the manor.

"It's Gorgeous" she whispered

Draco starred at her and let it slip just under a whisper. "I know you are."

Luckily Hermione hadn't hear or he would be very embarrassed indeed.

The ceiling was as high as a chapel somewhat like a loft. With the entire bottom story covered in bookshelves.

"My own personal library" Hermione said.

Draco just simply looked at her expression amused.

"Come on Granger before we lose you to the library forever lets check upstairs." He said giving her a seductive smile which she ignored. Weaving in and out of the mahogany book shelves he dragged Hermione up the marble stair case to the second floor.

Reaching the top of the stairs they looked around to find a six foot high marble fireplace with a fire already crackling merrily. To their right was a large wooden oak door with 'Draco Malfoy' carved deeply into the wood. A little to the right of that was a door identical to his but with 'Hermione Granger' inscribed. Across the room was 4 paintings of Salazar/Godric/Rowena/Helga who all greeted them politely with smiles except Salazar who glared at Hermione and smirked at Draco.

Hermione and Draco where not at all surprised to have portraits of the Foursworn in their common room. After all they where very well known and it isn't uncommon to pass them in the hallways in varies paintings visiting. But they did know no to expect them to stay long they where very busy portraits after all.

On the right side of the fireplace was a painting of two hooded figures with glowing green eyes about equal hight, behind them unexpectedly was a field of daisy's which lightened the atmosphere immensely.

They took one last look at the fire place and walked in to their respected rooms.

Hermione pushed her door open to find…

Nothing!... and empty black room.

Hermione heard a confused cry from Draco's room.

She ran back out to the lounge room to find a slightly confused Draco Malfoy.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he spat

"My room (if you could call it that) is nothing completely black anything less."

Hermione walked over to a plush love seat at the window left to the fire place.

"No Malfoy my room is the same." she assured him.

As if on que a Tawny brown owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter on Hermione's lap before leaving at once.

Draco walked over to Hermione and took a seat next to her.

"It's from McGonagall" stated Hermione.

"Well what does it say?"

"It's about our rooms or lack of. She says there is a reason there is nothing there." Hermione stood up and walked to her door.

"We have yo pace in front of it 3 times thinking of what we want them to look like, just like the room of Requirements."

He nodded and walked to her door also.

"Well okay try it"

Hermione thought for a moment and began to pace.

1…2…3…

She stopped in front of her door and opened it.

"It's still black" Draco commented.

"That's because the lights are turned off. Dah! Draco! ." she clapped her hands once and a fire on the right hand side of her room illuminated her abode.

"Gasps! It's perfect just like I imagined." In the centre of her room was a King sized four poster Bed draped in beich curtains, with red silk sheets and pillows. Next to her bed was a large window overlooking the black lake. To the left of her door was a large dresser and next to that a very old ancient looking mirror. At the foot of her bed was her trunk and Crookshanks was curled up on the hearth rug in front of the fire.

"Well I best leave you." Said Draco backing out of her room to create his own.

"When you finished Draco meet me in the common room we have to construct the bathroom."

"Sure" and he was gone.

After about ten minutes of unpacking her luggage. Hermione grabbed her toiletries and headed to the common room.

"About time Hermione." he heard Draco drool from the entrance to the bathroom or lack of.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Seeing as we will be sharing the bathroom I believe we both should have a say on what we want it to look like."

"Yes Hermione as long as we have a toilet, 2 sinks, an extremely huge enchanted mirror, a ridiculously large bath tub with scented taps, preferably with Frangipanis (Hermione blushed at this than noted whilst on his rant Draco was subconsciously pacing in front of the door) for you and Trinity musk for me. A shower with glass doors, a marble floor, and candles on the walls to top it off."

"Well I don't think that's going to be a problem Draco." Hermione said half amused and half annoyed at his own arrogance.

"Whys that Hermione?"

"Because you where pacing while on that little ran of yours just now."

Draco blushed a slight pink but quickly covered it up with a smirk.

"Let's take a look shall we?"

"Lets" she said pushing past him and into the bathroom.

"This room is by far my favourite."

"Even the library?"

"Of course not. Don't be daft Draco!"

"Sorry" he said sarcastically.

With all the things in mind of what Draco said it was exactly beautiful. On the walls in between the spread out candles where five stained glass windows of a Badger, Eagle, Snake, Lion and Squid each basking in their own Beauty.

"Ok I didn't imagine that." Draco said slightly put off at the windows.

"No I did. You can't have all the fun Draco." She said teasingly turning around and placing her toiletries on her sink.

"Good night Draco." She said casually before going off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke the next morning with Crookshanks purring against her leg. Rubbing her eyes she grabbed a set of robes and headed for the bathroom for a nice relaxing bath.

Entering the bathroom she placed her uniform next to the sink and started to fill the bathtub/pool with warm water and frangipani soap.

Half an hour later she waltzed out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for her first lessons of the year.

Greeting Draco hello with a friendly smile she went to grab her book bag.

"I know Installed that frangipani soap for a reason she smells divine." Draco mused to himself.

About half an hour later Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Harry and Ginny, who were all badgering her about what it was like to share a common room with Malfoy.

"Look guys I am fine mentally and physically and before you ask Harry emotionally and yes I do have enough room in the bathroom honestly he didn't take up that much space." Hermione purposefully skipped the part of their bathroom rendezvous'.

"That's great Hermione but remember if he tries any funny business just tell me and I will snap him okay." Said Harry.

"Yes Harry"

"Oh my God guys I cant believe I forgot to tell you! Guess who my portrait is?"

"Who?" they asked simultaneously.

"Dumbledore" she dropped her voice to a mer whisperer.

"What?" Harry spluttered in excitement

"That's great Hermione"

"'I know" she said excitedly.

Across the hall a familiar Slytherine was watching the over excited Gryffindors blubbering to each other.

"They are probably plotting your death!" mused a voice in his left ear.

Draco spun around to find a smirking Zambini.

"Hey Blaise!"

"Hows it going Drake? Your little shag pad up to Malfoy Manor standards?"

"Yeah it's pretty good."

"Bet the company is even better" Blaise said giving him a wink and a nudge.

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's accusation.

"What ever you say Blaise but Grangers not like that."

"Sure she isn't Drake but they made her (he said nodding at the Gryffindors) and you can break her." He said slyly.

"Don't know mate but let's get going before we are late for Arithmacy."

This is going to be the best year ever! Draco thought to himself. Throughout the course of the day Draco was paired with Hermione 3 times to work with throughout the school year. Apparently the teachers thought it was best for them to work together because of their hectic schedules. Unfortunate he lost her to Blaise in Arithmacy but at least he could look forward to potions, Transfiguration and charms so far.

That night after dinner Draco found Hermione in their library crying…

"What's up Granger?" Draco asked tentively.

"Leave me alone go away!" she snapped between her tears.

When she realised Draco wasn't going to leave she asked bairly over a whisper, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Would you prefer u call you mudblood and hexed you every time we are in each others company? Because lets face it we live together and that's not gonna change any time soon. I am just trying to make the best of this situation." He snapped.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Well why are you crying?" he took another step closer to her.

"Don't worry I was just being silly and overreacted a little."

"A little you have being crying for an hour what's wrong?"

She stood up to leave but Draco pushed her back into her seat.

"Tell me or you aren't going anywhere. I know legilelmens so tell me or I will find out myself."

Giving in she replied "I was scared of you."

"What?"

"I was scared you where going to make me fail because you don't like me."

"That's ridiculous Granger. If you fail I fail we are partners remember? Anyway why would you think I don't like you? We have gotten on fine since yesterday." He finished lamely.

"I know all that now that's why I said I was just being silly because I didn't see that then but now I do, thankyou Draco." She said and rushed upstairs. "Come on we have homework to do." She called over her shoulder to where Draco was standing dumbfounded.

Finally he followed her up the stairs muttering something like "why are the smartest and prettiest girls always so emotional." Under his breath.

Through the week Draco felt like he drank an entire cauldron of Felix Felecin. He was partnered with Hermione for Potions, Transfiguration, DADA( with their new professor Tonks who is taking a much needed break from Auror business after she sustained still in the proses of healing injuries.) Charms, Astronomy, Herbology and ancient ruins. Quit pleased with himself Draco even managed to not scare one single first year in the entire first five minuets of lunch.

Hermione still wasn't quit sure of Draco's intentions but managed to have a delightful week back. Besides, Harry and Ron where doing enough worrying for the three of them.

"I can't believe you have to work with him for the entire year Hermione that's torture." Said Harry.

"Yeah well it can't be any better than having to live with him." Ron interjected.

"You guys its not that bad." Said Hermione.

"We trust you judgment Hermione we just don't trust him. I mean how can we? He tried to kill Dumbledore last year."

"Yes Ron I do remember but you always seem to forget the simple little detail that states he was under the imperious curse." Hermione snapped.

Harry just rolled his eyes and Ron muttered "yeah that's what he wants us to think."

Later that day Hermione was making her way back to her common room when she heard a familiar voice talking to Dumbledore's portrait.

It was a very rare occasion when Dumbledore was actually in his portrait he was usually in more important places like McGonagall's office.

Draco was talking with Dumbledore.

It his Hermione like a bucket of cold water on a freezing winters day. Harry had said it before why had she only just realised it now? Draco tried to kill Dumbledore. 'Oh Malfoy he was fell so terrible even though he didn't mean it he was one of the reasons Dumbledore was dead. Needless to say Snape was fired and he went and joined Voldemort. But still Draco came back even though he knew he would be partially blamed for Dumbledore's death. i cant imagine what he was going through.'

Hermione felt a sudden urge come over her body to run up and hug Draco and tell him she understood and she didn't blame him.

She could just hear what the two men where saying.

"I fully understand you Mister Malfoy. I do not blame you but I respect you for your honesty."

"Thankyou professor.'

"Just remember there is always more than one choice in life you do not have to give into the dark side we on the light side would be most happy to have your assistance."

"I understand professor."

"Oh and also if you ever need someone to talk to I will always be around so will Miss Granger but I also strongly recommend Miss Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes Ginny Weasley, she is very wise for her age and she has also being through what you have. She was the one to open the Chamber of Secrets by accident of course. But the point is I am sure she will not hesitate on giving you some advice."

"I will keep it in mind professor. Goodnight. Argetlam"

"Goodnight Mr Malfoy."

Hermione started to walk the rest of the distance to the portrait making it look like she was coming from dinner."

"Ah hello Miss Granger."

"Hello Professor"

"Password?"

"Argetlam!"

"Thankyou good studying do keep and eye on Mr Malfoy her seems a bit lost."

"Will do goodnight."

Hermione made her way through the portrait hole.

"Hey Draco how was your day?" she asked as she sat down in the common room.

"You should know Hermione I spent all my lessons with you." He drooled with his familiar smirk just less venomous.

"That's true but I like some people I don't know legilelmens so I obviously don't know how you feel about that. So how do you feel about that?" Hermione said mocking a muggle phycologists.

"You sound just like a physco whisperer."

"A what?"

"You know one of those people muggles go and talk to if you have problems and if they can be fixed they send you home but if they cant little men in white coats come and take you away."

Hermione sat thinking for a while and cracked up laughing.

"What are you laughing at?'

"You!"

"Why?'

"You're clueless."

Draco looked highly offended.

"I mean sorry Draco but they aren't physco whisperers they are phycologists."

"What's the difference?"

"The names I had no idea what you where talking about."

"Well sorry Hermione If I am not muggle born." Draco thought for a moment about the statement he had made then added- "actually I am happy I am pure blood not a Muggleborn but you get the picture."

"Yeah I get it Draco." Hermione said stifling her laughter.

"So I am guessing your day wasn't that bad seeing I was there." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Actually no your right. This week has been way better than expected because I don't have blubbering idiots around me all day long like Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy so I am not complaining."

"Well I am glad to be of assistance." Hermione said mock curtsying before sitting on the couch next to Draco.

Draco just smirked.

"Well I suppose we should do our homework."

"Yeah sure."

They sat n silence for half and hour only talking to ask where a book was or if their notes where correct. Another hour went past when Hermione stopped packed up her books and sat waiting for Draco to finish.


	5. Chapter 5

Five minutes later…

"So Draco we have to figure this whole thing out I am utterly confused and I have a feeling this is going to be very vital so…"

"I agree but first let's discuss what we know."

"Okay question time" she pulled out a piece of parchment and quill tapped with her wand and balanced it on her parchment.

"I have a few questions that might clear a few things up depends on the answer." She said.

"Ok shoot!"

"First where did you learn the song to distract the mer-people?"

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was younger." He said quietly.

"Second question. Did you notice the tune you sung was the same as the verse the squid sung? And have you heard the verse before?"

Draco took his time to answer

"Sorry Draco you don't have to answer that we can just move on."

"No, no its ok I will answer… I did notice the tune was the same. My mother has a music box that plays the tune and I have heard the verse before but it was a bit different. My mother was head girl back in her day but every time the verse is told it is changed to suit the people it is sung to."

"So that means the verse Is about us?"

"Yes, but listen Hermione about the part..." but hermione cut him off, not by her words but by her eyes… she was crying again.

Draco quickly rushed over to her "What's wrong Hermione?" he whispered in a soothing voice.

"They are lovers

We are lovers"

She recited slowly.

At her words Draco had know exactly what was bothering her. After all he had been wondering the same thing. He figured he had to start somewhere so he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I can promise this is going to be easy Hermione but you have to promise to keep and open mind. Stay strong and let the prophecy take its course okay?" he whispered.

"Draco I am scared for you!"

"Why I am not going anywhere?"

"Purest of the Purest

He will fall"

Hermione lifted her head and caressed Draco's lips with her fingertips and then ever so slightly with her lips. Draco leaned in closer feeling the need to comfort her to be with her. Responding to his needs she parted her lips to let Draco gain access with his tongue. He roamed her mouth with his tongue joining and intertwining them to be one. Like a dance, a ballet a duo, No not a duo they where one, solo joined, locked in an ever existing embrace of passion.

Rowena Ravenclaw was never one to cry but as she watched she could not help but think 'Through the two of you… Purest of the Purest love of the heart they will fight for us…' turning her back on the Heads she walked into her painting in McGonagall's office.

"Purest of the Purest he will fall"

She recited

"He has fallen M'lady and she caught him."

Hermione pulled apart from Draco as she heard a rustling and saw the back of Rowena's robes swept out the portrait.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson and Draco just smiled sheepishly not smirked but smiled.

"You should smile more often" she commented.

"And you should snog me senseless more often too" he replied.

Draco leaned in closer and cupped her cheeks with his hands. Placing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose and under each eye, kissing away her tears. _'Is that a fire burning in your eyes?' _Draco mused silently to himself.

Hermione moved so she was now in Draco's lap placing her head on his chest. Draco leaned back into the couch wrapping his arms around Hermione.

They fell asleep in each others arms locked in an ever existing embrace of passion.

They both woke the next morning to the sound of a bird tapping on the window.

Hermione stood up sleepily and grabbed the letter from the owl and went to sit back down with Draco on the couch, who was now rubbing sleep form his eyes with his platinum blonde hair sticking up at the back and his silver bangs hanging loosely over his forehead.

"Morning" he said sleepily while stifling a yawn.

"Who is that from?"

"McGonagall" she said looking at the personal seal on the back. Opening the letter she read aloud.

"Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,

I would advise to you that what has occurred is best kept to yourselves. It is not the best choice to notify your piers of your recent encounters with one another. Speaking freely of course congratulations.

On another note please meet me for a private meeting in my office at 8.00pm.

Yours truly,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress"

They seem to anticipate this didn't they?" Draco said amused.

"Well at least we don't have to have the conversation on whether to tell our friends or leave them in the dark. Because we obviously don't have a choice now." Hermione said equally amused.

"What's on today's agenda?" Draco asked.

"Its Saturday"

"hows about we go down for breakfast, visit our houses, before lunch we meet back up here and use the tunnels to go get lunch and stay up here until our meeting with McGonagall."

"you always seem to amaze me with your Malfoy 'initiative' but I think it's a good plan so I will see you at lunch then" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going and getting ready for the day.

Half an hour later Hermione was talking animatedly with Ginny at the breakfast table about what happened to Parvati's school skirts.

"God Hermione you should have seen it! Parvati was trying to shorten her school skirts with her wand and eventually got sick of doing them individually so she did them all in one go and they all blew up her face. Now she doesn't have any skirts so she is borrowing mine and Lavenders. It is so funny but I know I shouldn't laugh.

After Breakfast Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors made their way up to Gryffindor tower. After playing many rounds of exploding snap with Harry and Ginny Hermione got up to find Ron. Looking around the common room she couldn't see him anywhere figuring he probably went flying with Seamus or Dean or he was in the library doing last minute potions homework Hermione made her way over to a bare canvas of what was meant to hold Godric Gryffindor.

'Argetlam' She whispered and the portrait swung open just enough to slip through unnoticed. Receiving a wink from Harry and Ginny across the room. Following the tunnel for about 5 minuets Hermione decided she was going to have a swim in their oversized bathroom before her lunch with Draco.

Slipping into her swimmers which consisted of her hunter green bikini Hermione trekked off to her bathroom.

After about ten minuets of waiting for the water to fill the tub Hermione got rather impatient and cast a replica charm in the water so now the water was full to the top of the tub. Slipping into the tub Hermione didn't bother with any soap. Who swims in soap? After about half an hour pf floating on hr back Hermione decided on doing laps of the pool which wasn't very far. On her 5th lap Hermione felt a ripple of water wash across her. Stopping her strokes Hermione looked across to see Draco standing in the water about 2 metres away. With a huge smirk on his face.

"Funny I didn't know you where in here." His smirk growing wider.

Hermione had consciously started to lower herself under the water as much as she could. Silently cursing herself for wearing only a bikini and not putting soap in the water to cover herself.

At least he has the decency not to stare at me under the water.

"MALFOY" she sad glaring at him crossing her arms.

Draco swept over to her about a meter before he plunged under the water.

Hermione franticly searched the water in front of her but she missed Draco slip past her left leg. He came up behind her and blew on the back of her neck.

Making her scream Draco laughed as she turned around before she could start yelling at him Draco swooped upon her and captured her lips with his.

Hermione didn't push back but melted into him.

Surprisingly Draco was the first to pull back.

"Hermione?"

"Mmmm"

"I know I tormented you for six years straight, but you have to know that I was and still am to an extent, stupid and reckless! But that's not the point. Six years of torment and a week of friendship. What I guess I am trying to say is, Hermione Granger will you be my girlfriend?"

Now Hermione Granger is not one to giggle but when she noted the apprehension and desperation in Malfoys voice, she couldn't help but think she was making him that way, she couldn't help but giggle.

She took a step closer to Draco. Being as tall as Draco was Hermione was facing his chest and collar bone. Looking up into his silver metallic eyes and back at his chest.

She started to kiss rapidly up his and onto his neck finally reaching his lips she breathed into him – "Yes! Y-e-e-ss"

Pulling her closer to him. He broke his lips from hers as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Taking a leaf from her book Malfoy began to kiss her neck and collar bone. Making her moan with pleasure.

"Malfoy?"

"Mmmm"

"I think the prophecies under estimates something."

"What – was - that?" he asked between kisses along her shoulder blades.

"The power of your kisses."

He broke off again.

"If you wanted more you just had to tell me." And before Hermione could say another word her took her mouth with his backing her against the steps into the tub.

Immersed into their snogging for at least another hour.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys before you read this chapter I just want to tell you that there will be like a suggestive scene later but I won't make much of it being a pg sight so you will just have to wait a little longer.

"You wanted to speak with us Headmistress McGonagall." Hermione said slightly flustered after racing out of the bathtub chucking on her robes with Draco. Apparently they had lost track of time and were late for their meeting.

"Yes please take a seat." McGonagall said noticing their swollen lips she smiled inwardly to herself.

"first I would like to remind you that you will be expected to teach the first year class transfiguration due to I am rather busy with other matters at the moment."

Hermione sighed inwardly she forgot they had to take care of the first year classes.

Draco nodded.

"Their lessons have been worked around your schedules and any free period you did have will be used for their lessons. You wont be expected to do lesson plans they have already been made for you. You will only have to teach them the spells, get them to take notes and supervise."

Well that doesn't sound to hard, Hermione thought to herself.

"Will do headmistress." Draco said politely.

Hermione nodded.

"That's good." Turning she said to a portrait- "please fetch Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga and Dumbledore. The rest of you please be curt and give my visitors and I some privacy." With a few grumbles from the portraits they turned and left their paintings.

Facing Hermione and Draco she gave them a quik nidd and took her seat behind her desk.

Draco looked over at Hermione and noticed she was biting her lip with nervousness.

"Mmmm you called for us Minerva?" Dumbledore said from his portrait. Hermione noticed the four founder's presence in their portraits as well.

"Yes please take a seat."

"Now Mr Malfoy Miss Granger I believe you have something to tell us."

Hermione nodded.

"About the prophesy?" Draco asked.

"Yes of course." Said Godric.

Hermione recounted the prophecy to the portraits and McGonagall.

"Very well just as I expected. I suppose you realized that the sorting hats song was a prophecy as well then."

They both nodded.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Miss Granger

"Ummm, Malfoy and I were wondering what it meant by- they are lovers, we are lovers. - Who were they talking about?''

"Isn't it obvious Miss Granger?" Said Helga.

Hermione nodded solemnly.

Draco grabbed her hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

Salazar noticed this and glared daggers at Hermione.

"Purest of the Purest

Her will fall?"

Draco asked.

Dumbledore looked quit amused.

"Mr Malfoy as you know the prophecy was talking about you 'purest of the purest' after all you are considered to be the heir of the longest line of purebloods. 'He will fall' does not necessarily mean you are going to die, think of it more as a metaphor.'' Said Dumbledore.

Draco nodded his head in understandment giving Hermione's hand another tight squeeze.

"We expect that you are working on the prophecy and I must say most of us are very pleased that you two are getting on much better than under normal circumstances.

Hermione was biting her lip again.

Draco watched Godric and Helga share a secretive glance.

'The Foursworn will live again they will be the heirs of a new age.' "What does that mean?'' Hermione asked.

"That Miss Granger is one thing we can not tell you. You were chosen to solve this with Mr Malfoy and that is the way it is intended to be." Said Rowena.

"Well Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy the important thing is that you keep and open mind and open heart about what is expected of you and the prophecies. Remember it is a great privilege to actually hear the infamous verses. After all there is only being 3 pairs to save the squid. But off the record we had no doubt in your abilities.'' Said Dumbledore

"Thankyou sir." Said Hermione

"Quit all right Miss Granger."

"I do believe you have a transfiguration assignment due on Monday so off you go and do your homework."

As Hermione and Draco left their seats to the door they stopped at a familiar drool.

"Don't forget to keep your business together quite around other students and keep the snogging in the common room to a minimum I personally don't like watching people swapping spit.''

Draco watched Hermione turn bright red. He was about to retaliate angrily to Salazar but Helga beat him to it.

"Will do'' Hermione muttered dragging Draco out of the office with a quick good bye.

On the steps down to the wooden doors Hermione and Draco could here Helga ranting at Salazar.

"Like you can talk Salazar. How many times did Godric and I walk in on snogging Rowena senseless in the lounge?"

Draco sniggered.

"And where were you and Godric before you walking in on us snogging huh? Doing it in the dinning hall I suppose." He replied angrily.

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

All the way down the hallway they could here the heated argument passed back and forth from Salazar to Helga.

Hermione and Draco walked on separate sides of the hallway not wanting to attract attention from passing students.

Saying the password to the blank portrait they walked up stairs to their common room.

"Well I guess this means you aren't going to die after all." Hermione said mock disappointed.

Draco watched her expression of disappointment.

"Yeah I guess it does. I reckon I will just go to my room and wallow in the sorrows of life and owl my father and give him the bad news of my extended life span."

Walking past her to his room Draco watched Hermione's expression change to amusement. Stopping in his tracks he looked into her cinnamon eyes.

"Or we could celebrate and I can snog you senseless on the couch so Salazar can see." He suggest

"Sounds good." Hermione said racing him to the couch.

Draco crashed into her lips as she turned around. Hermione could feel Draco's tongue sliding along her mouth to gain entrance. But Hermione refused to part her lips. Instead she slipped her tongue into his mouth catching him by surprise. Tickling his tongue with hers Draco began to moan with pleasure.

Falling back onto the couch Draco slipped one hand around Hermione's waist and another up the sleeve of her robes caressing her arm.

Hermione's hands moved to Draco's hair running through his silver bangs, the other grabbing his arm from her robes, undoing her robe clasp it fell of her shoulders she laced Draco's hand on the back of her neck. Where he began to trace with his fingertips making her shiver with delight.

"Mione" Draco moaned with pleasure as she found his bare chest with her hand.

"Draco what are you doing to me?" she breathed into he neck splaying kisses on his neck.

"A whole lot of good." He replied kissing her more rapidly.

"HHHHHHMMMM" came a voice from the portraits.

Draco through a pillow at the voice shouting "We heard you Salazar."

"Draco you can't speak to him like that he is dead."

"That's my point Hermione he is dead he cannot do anything."

"You wouldn't through a pillow at Dumbledore and he is dead."

"Sooo…"

"Hmmm excuse me?"

Hermione popped her head over the side of the couch.

"Oh hello Godric sorry Draco thought you were Salazar."

Draco came up beside her for some air.

"Sorry Gryffindor I though you were Salazar."

"I figured, very understandable." He said to Draco.

Turning to Hermione. "I must warn you Hermione that Salazar may be dead but he has connections and he isn't known for his hospitality towards muggle borns."

"Thankyou Godric but I can take care of Hermione. Salazar wouldn't dare hurt her I am a Malfoy."

"I am sure you can Mr Malfoy.'' Godric said slightly amused at the not be know to him- Gryffindor Bravery. Needless to say the gods were laughing.

"Anyway I come to remind you that your next meeting with Eupendi will be next Sunday and you can obtain Gillyweed from Sprout."

"Thankyou Godric."

"No problem. Goodnight. Oh and Hermione good catch.''

And with that he left.

Draco looked at Hermione.

Hermione just shrugged and tackled Draco to the floor landing on top of him. She began to unbutton his shirt.

"Whoa Hermione you are a lustful one aren't you?" Draco said obviously aroused by the fact she was undressing him.

"Don't count yourself so lucky Malfoy."? Hermione smiled seductively.

"Why not? You are after all sitting on me in a very suggestive way.' He smirked.

"One would think that wouldn't they?" she said before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before ripping his shirt off him before running to her room and locking the door.

"Goodnight Draco." She shouted.

"Granger you can't just leave me hanging like that." He said while standing up and mumbling something about having to take a very cold shower.

Hermione just giggled. Changing into her pj's Hermione crept into bed with Draco's oxford shirt in hand. "God I hope this works.'' She mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Hermione woke to a knocking on her door.

"Come in" she shouted positioning herself under the covers so she was fully covered.

Draco waltzed into Hermione's room with a huge smirk on his face, clad only in his hunter green boxers.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione groaned into her pillow.

"Good morning to you too, aren't you a little ray of sunshine?"

"Sure, whatever, what's up?"

"I come to see if you had pleasant dreams last night, after all you do have my shirt Merlin knows why, but only god knows my dreams were full last night after you pulled that little stunt last night."

"Draco!!!" Hermione was shocked at what Draco was admitting.

"Its true you left me high and dry Granger so I am taking what is rightfully mine." He smirked

"You're not having your shirt back"

"Who said anything about a shirt?"

"Well I have nothing else that is yours so I don't know what your talking about." She sighed.

"Why don't you take a look?" he snickered

Hermione peeped her head out of her covers. Draco was standing next to her opened dresser holding "Oh Crap!"

"Draco" Hermione screeched. But before she could reach him Draco had retreated to his room with her black silk and lace bra.

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I am going on holidays tomorrow (camping) until Thursday so you will probably have to wait like a week for an update sorry.

"Merlin Draco give me back my bra." Hermione shouted, pounding on his door.

"I will make a deal with you. You keep my shirt and I will keep your bra." He said

"But Malfoy I need that bra."

"Wear another one."

"That's my favourite."

"I personally think the white lace one is prettier." He smirked.

"Then take that one." she retorted

"No the black one is sexier."

"Draco I am going out his morning and when I come back I better find my bra when I get back this afternoon."

"That's great news Hermione I will see you this afternoon."

"Arghhh." Hermione stormed off to her room in a huff.

Ten minuets later Hermione was in the Great Hall eating porridge with Ron.

"So Hermione where were you yesterday I was looking for you?" Ron inquired.

"Funny that Ron because I was looking for you too."

"We must have missed each other then."

Hermione looked up from her bowl to see Ron ogling at the Ravenclaw table.

"What is it Ron?"

"Wha? Sorry Hermione you were saying."

"Yeah anyway and then…"

The rest of the morning Hermione spent out on the banks of the lake with Ron, Neville and a snogging Ginny and Harry.

"So Hermione do you think you could help me with an essay Slughorn gave me. I am having trouble with the powdered elcorn root properties." Asked Ginny

"Yeah sure ginny do you want to go to the library now and do it?"

"Ok sounds good." She said standing up.

"Bye guys see you later." Hermione said following Ginny towards the castle.

…

Hermione was about to walk down the corridor to the library when Ginny pulled her into the empty transfiguration class room.

"What are we doing in here Ginny? Don't you need help with your potions essay?"

"Oh please Hermione I am top of the class in Potions Slughorn loves me." Ginny giggled/snorted.

"Well what's going on?" Hermione asked interested.

"Is it Dean? Wait no its Seamus isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Hermione I know! I see it in your eyes and the way you sit and suck on your bottom lip. I do it too. It's a habit of excessive snogging."

"What?"

"Just tell me is it Dean of Seamus?" Ginny smiled.

"I am not snogging Dean or Seamus.''

"Wait is it that Ravenclaw seventh year?"

"No!"

"Who then?"

"Who said I was going out with anyone?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Aha who said anything about going out with someone? I just asked who you were snogging."

"Ginny this is stupid."

"Oh dear lord its Malfoy isn't it?"

"What?"

"I know for a fact you are snogging someone and I also know you would tell me who it was if it anyone but a Slytherin or Harry. It has to be Malfoy the prefects were right."

"What about the prefects?"

"Oh when we were on the express the prefects were bored so they thought they should make stuff up about you and Malfoy all alone in a cabin. They were right weren't they?" she asked cheekily.

"Oh Ginny please don't say a word of this to any one even Harry. Promise me."

"I promise. Sooo are you guys going out?"

"Yes but no one is meant to know for obvious reasons."

"Ok I can keep a secret." Ginny reassured her.

"Well anyway while we are on the subject I have to go meet him in the common rooms to discuss head business."

"Right!"

"Bye's" were exchanged before Hermione set off for a search for her missing undergarments.

Hermione walked up to the Heads Tower.

On Hermione's bed was a neatly wrapped parcel with a piece of parchment laying on top with the words-

"You keep this

I keep yours."

Opening the parcel there lay a single silk lace hunter green Bra.

Marvelling over its beauty Hermione snorted "so Slytherine of him." The silk ran through her hands like water.

"Hermione are you here?"

"Be there in a second Malfoy"

Hermione chucked her cloak on and went into the common room.

"It's beautiful thankyou." She said sitting across from him in front of the fire.

"Come here Hermione." Draco said patting his lap.

Hermione looked inquiringly at him but obliged.

"So babe, have a good day today?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Draco what is it?" Hermione asked. "There is something wrong I can tell we still have a little bit of that freakish telepathic thing going on after the lake. I know when you are having really strong emotions and this one isn't good."

"…"

"Its nothing Hermione don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"If you say so Malfoy" Hermione said with as little as possible hurt in her voice.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Draco?"

"Have you told anyone?"

"Ginny, but she guessed and I know she won't tell or I will tell her mum about the holidays and were and Harry went on Christmas Eve."

"Haha haha ok I believe you." He replied suppressing a smirk.

Comfortable silence…

Draco moved into a more comfortable position so they were now laying down on the couch. Hermione stood up to take of her robes.

They fell to the flaw. To Draco's pleasure and shock she was wearing the silk Bra he gave her and HIS silk Green Boxers (A/N hahahaha couldn't resists guys!!!)

Draco looked at her in awe. This was definitely not the Hermione he knew for 6 years. This was a goddess sent from heaven to make him grovel on his knees just to touch, to smell her sent. But noooo now she was his and he vowed never to let that change. She was at his mercy and touch, she would do what ever he wanted and he wanted the world. But no he wouldn't have her like that all he wanted now was to kiss her and make her feel the way he felt for her; hepless, weak, vulnerable and maybe even in… no not yet but sure it was coming…

"Draco what's wrong?"

Strike one she was vulnerable…

Strike two she was helpless…

Strike three she was weak…

Strike four she was his… but thing is she wanted to feel this; feel him…

Strike five she was the result of Love dreams and life itself.

Quickly dressing Hermione headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Today was their first, first year transfiguration class with Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Morning Harry, Ginny, Ron"

"Good morning Hermione" said Harry "How was your weekend?"

…

Across the hall Draco was talking to his cousin In 6th year.

"Trin I need to talk to you at okay it's important, please tell me you will."

"Draco, I have to meet Blaise at lunch can you think of another time?"

"Why are you meeting Zambini?"

"Umm well she is kinda going out with me mate." Blaise said with a sheepish grin, from behind Draco.

"And when did this happen Trinity? You know Malfoys never marry Zambinis', uncle will never allow it."

"Chill Drake who said we were getting married? We are just going on a couple of dates; your uncle doesn't have to find out."

"You better hope so because you are the only Zambini heir and it will not do your family any good if you went and got yourself castrated by Gabrielle.

Blaise flinched "I get your point we will be careful. Trinity we will just get together another time, Drake obviously needs to tell you something important."

"Thanks Blaise" said Trinity

"Meet me in the owlery at lunch." And with that Draco left.

Hermione reached the empty Transfiguration class room with the exception of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco" she whispered in his ear from behind him.

He gave a startled jump and turned around to find Hermione smiling sweetly at him.

Swooping down to kiss her. Hermione obliged great fully giving into his open arms.

"Draco we mustn't in front of the children, surely even the first years know that their head girl and boy are sworn enemies."

"Fine" he growled into her hair.

"Shall we let them in or make them stand outside all day?" he asked with his familiar smirk.

(A/N Short but sweet I say!)

…

Love RinnyluvsNeville the one and only writer of the truth never lies in the eyes of Madness.


End file.
